An Angel's Memories
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Based on a really realistic dream I had. When Jack Kelly becomes a scab, Rose is furious. She gets her payback on her boyfriend in a terrifying and unpredictable way…
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel's Memories**

**I do not own Newsies or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Based on a really realistic dream I had. When Jack Kelly becomes a scab, Rose is furious. She gets her payback on her boyfriend in a terrifying and unpredictable way…**

I ran through the boarding house, elated, yet confused.

"Jack!" I screamed, jumping from the last stair and barreling out the door, where I froze in shock at what I saw.

My cowboy was dressed in a nice suit and was carrying a bag of papes. His face was emotionless as Snyder- that creep- announced to the other Newsies that Jack was now working for Pulitzer.

I gasped as I forced myself not to fall. _Not now- be strong._

I wove my way through the crowd of Newsies until I was closer to Jack.

And then I slugged him.

"You scab!" I yelled at him as policemen grabbed me by my arms and began to pull me away. "You'd be lucky if I tell the baby about you!"

At that moment, time seemed to freeze.

The policemen who were dragging me off to God-knows- where let me go and stepped back. The other Newsies stopped yelling and turned to look at me.

I locked eyes with Jack and saw the shock that rooted him to the core.

"I hope you're happy!" I spat at him, fighting the urge to cover my stomach with my hands. "See if I give a rat's crap about whatever happens to you, Jack Kelly!"

And with, that, I turned and ran off, feeling the tears that were prickling at my eyes as I sprinted off towards the one of the two places where I knew I could clear my head. Medda's theater was too far for me to run in my condition, so I went for the bridge, otherwise known as suicide drop.

~xoXox~

I ran after Rose, ignoring the pinching of my new shoes.

I ran over what she yelled at me before zipping off.

"_You'd be lucky if I tell your child about you!_"

It all clicked into place.

Why she would get sick at the most random of things.

Why she enjoyed ice cream more often.

Why she asked if she could borrow my spare trousers.

All the signs were there, only I was too blind to pay any attention to them.

With a start, I realized where Rose was running to.

"No!" I shouted as she ran onto suicide drop and perched on the railing with her head bowed.

"Don't touch me," she hissed as I reached out to touch her on the shoulder. "You're a scab now. And that's what I'll tell the baby."

I winced at the betrayed look on her face.

"Rose, please listen to me," I begged her and she inched towards the ledge. "I did it for you! Snyder stuck a deal with me- I work for Pulitzer and in exchange he wouldn't round up the rest of the Newsies."

"What does all that have to do with me?" she hissed, her long side braid blowing in the breeze that started to blow.

I took a deep breath. "He told me to tell you that he wouldn't tell your father where you were."

She looked on edge as though she was waiting for another blow. But at that moment, Pulitzer raced up behind me, shouting "Katherine!"

She rolled her eyes as she stood, looking eerie in the moonlight with her braid blowing in the wind and her knee length jacket fluttering behind her.

"Some promise Snyder made," she sneered, turning to glare at Pulitzer, who was staring at Rose with wonder and fear in his eyes.

"Katherine, please don't do this," he begged, taking a step forwards. All that did was move Rose further onto the edge of the railing so that her heels were hanging off. "Please, come home with me and we can talk this out-"

"No."

Her answer was short and blunt.

"You are not my father, you never were and you'll never be!" she hissed, her newsie hat helping keep her hair out of her face, even when the ribbon which kept her braid in place flew off and landed at my feet. "I lived under your nose for three year, almost four years, and the only thing you did was push me out of your way!"

I remembered that day all too well. It was Rose's second week on the job and she was getting cocky about making sales on her own. She had gone up to Pulitzer and asked him if he would buy a pape. The man only looked at her once before pushing her into the street and into my arms. From that moment on, we were inseparable.

I stooped down and picked up the ribbon, recognizing it- Crutchie had gotten her a handful of ribbons when she had started complaining about her hair about two years ago.

"_I think I'll just hack it all off,_" she had grumbled, causing for Racetrack and Jojo to hunt down and hide all the scissors in the boarding house.

"Rose, please," I whispered, looking up into her soft eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are," she snorted, beginning to shiver from the cold air.

"Language young lady," scolded Pulitzer.

"Shut it!" she yelled at him, taking another involuntary step backwards.

Now if she took one more step, she would fall into the river below and possibly drown.

"Rose, please!" I begged her, stepping towards her slowly. To my relief, she didn't turn and jump. "I love you more than words can ever say. Was there ever a time when I didn't do anything out of love for you?"

I could see her mind whirling as she thought my words over, mulling over the past three years we've been close friends.

Finally I saw her shoulders relax and she took a step forward.

Suddenly, a loud foghorn made everyone jump- since when did we have half of New York for an audience?- and she let out a loud scream as she stepped onto air and began to fall.

I didn't even stop to think- one moment I was watching her fall, the next second, I was holding onto her hand as she dangled over the edge.

"Jack!" she screamed as she dangled like a doll. "Don't let go!"

"I will never let go, Rose," I answered her before beginning to hoist her up. She helped by using her feet and spare hand to climb up back onto the railing, where she fell onto the sidewalk with a groan.

"Rose?" I asked before kneeling next to to her.

I was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"You idiot," she scowled.

"But I'm your idiot," I reminded her, chuckling as she smiled. I helped her to stand, wrapping my arm around her waist as her arm went around my neck to help steady her. When she began to shiver again, I stripped off my jacket and helped her into it, laughing as she rolled up the sleeves, grumbling about how tall and lanky I was.

"That makes you just the perfect size!" I argued with her, laughing as she went to cuff my arm only to stumble. "Come here, munchkin!" I picked her up and easily carried her down the street back towards the boarding house. She sighed and rested her head onto my chest, seeming to be lulled by my breathing.

I blocked out the world as we arrived at the boarding house. Ignoring Pulitzer, who was stuttering about Rose- Katherine- going home with him and getting into a verbal sparring match with Racetrack, Spot and Specs about where her true home was. I rolled my eyes as I took Rose upstairs to the bunk room, where I then laid her in my bottom bunk. I knew that I could easily get up up into the bunk above mine without any problems, having done it many times before, but I didn't want to hurt the baby.

"My baby," I realized with a joyous smile. I laid down next to her, my giant hand splayed against her stomach as she slept. And within moment, I was also asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angel's Memories**

**I do not own Newsies or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Based on a really realistic dream I had. When Jack Kelly becomes a scab, Rose is furious. She gets her payback on her boyfriend in a terrifying and unpredictable way…**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

"Do you remember how we met?" I asked Jack. I was in bed, crippled from morning sickness and Jack, being Jack, had refused to leave me alone for a second,

Jack in turn, chuckled at the memory.

"It was hot," he started, causing for me to snort.

"Well, what else would you expect? It was August, for Christ's sake!" I reminded him with a laugh.

"And so I decided to take a swim at the docks to cool off," he continued, placing his hand over my mouth to silence me. "I stripped and dove into the water. When I came up again, I saw what appeared to be a mermaid hiding underneath one of the docks."

_I had been taking a dip in hopes of removing some of the grub that I had collected while living on the streets for three weeks. I was suddenly made aware of someone swimming towards me. I looked up and froze as a young man began to half wade, half swim towards me. I retreated back into the shadow of the pier, trying to make myself invisible without any luck on my side._

"And just when I reached the mysterious mermaid, she bolted into deeper waters and vanished. I, of course, dove after her and saw that she had stepped into deeper waters and that her foot had gotten caught in some rope that was at the bottom of the river."

_I panicked, bubbled streaming from my mouth. Just then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I spun, my eyes widening at the teenage boy who had been following me. He presses his mouth to mine, forcing air into my lungs before swimming down to untangle my foot._

"After I rescued her, she seemed content to lie on my chest as I floated around for a bit. After an hour of doing this, you suddenly spoke, out of the blue."

_"My name is Rose," I whispered, turning away from his intense green eyes._

_ He seemed to examine me for a few moments before his mouth was set into a cocky smirk._

_ "The name's Jack- Jack Kelly," he introduced himself, coming up onto the shore af the river and watching me as I stepped out of the water to some rocks, where I had hidden my dress and work boots. "Say, are you in need of work?"_

"… and then, you became a Newsie," he finished the story with a small smile as I leaned back into his chest.

"No, I think I became a Newsie after I nursed the boys back to health from that case of chicken pox!" I teased him, recalling the nights I spent caring for the sick boys, rubbing medicine into their backs and feeding them chicken broth.

"No, you became a Newsie the first time I laid eyes on you," he murmured softly, leaning in to kiss me. I smiled as I snuggled into his warm embrace all the more.

Suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Jack, I think I feel the baby kicking!" I told him excidely, frowning when he jumped up with a panicked look on his face.

"Are you going into labor? Isn't it a bit too soon? _**OHMYGOD**_!" he yelped, stuffing his feet into his boots and grabbing his jacket.

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was being.

"Jack!" I yelled. "No, I'm not going into labor yet, it's too soon!" He came over to sit next to me with a confused look on his face as I took his hand and placed it onto my swollen belly.

His face went from worried to elated in a split second.

"Hello baby," he murmured, dropping a kiss onto my cheek. "It's your papa!"


End file.
